The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST).
SSTs are public access devices that are suitable for allowing a user to conduct a transaction or to access information in an unassisted manner and/or in an unattended environment. An SST deployer may decide to provide human assistance and/or supervision for users of the SST; however, SSTs are typically designed so that such assistance and/or supervision is not essential.
Common examples of SSTs include automated teller machines (ATMs), information kiosks, financial services centers, bill payment kiosks, lottery kiosks, postal services machines, check-in and check-out terminals such as those used in the hotel, car rental, and airline industries, retail self-checkout terminals, vending machines, and the like.
Many types of SSTs, such as ATMs and postal services machines, have a number of peripherals that interact to provide a transaction or service, and that dispense media (such as banknotes and receipts) to a user. It is important to replenish this media regularly and also to ensure that the SST is serviced correctly to ensure that the SST remains fully functional and operational.
One problem with replenishing and servicing SSTs is that sometimes an SST is inadvertently left in a non-working state by service or replenishment personnel after a replenishment or servicing operation is finished. This is particularly common for replenishment operations because a replenisher may not look at an operator panel in the SST that typically displays fault information.